Paarthurnax (Quest)
Paarthurnax is an optional Quest in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Background Delphine and Esbern have discovered that Paarthurnax was one of Alduin's chief allies during the ancient dragon war. They will refuse to give any more help until you kill Paarthurnax. Upon talking to Paarthurnax about it, he agrees that it is wise not to trust a dragon, as they have the inborn need for power as does the Dragonborn. He assures the Dragonborn that he can be trusted as ages of constant meditation on the way of the voice prevents him from seeking the power he once had. Conversation options with Arngeir will also open offering another explanation that before Paarthurnax rebelled against Alduin there was nothing else that could be done and that the Blades are blinded by their own version of justice. Talking to Arngeir about this quest will alter the conversation between the Blades at the start of the Season Unending Quest. Completion of this quest will block all Greybeard Faction options with a final conversation calling you out for your actions. The Blades faction will be pleased and their conversation block will be lifted. If you use the Storm shout Paarthurnax will eventually fly up and land on the ground where he is killable. Overview *'Prerequisite:' N/A *'Quest Giver: 'Esbern/Delpine *'Reward:' N/A (Unblocks dialog with blades faction) *'Reputation Gain:' N/A Note: This quest is purely optional. It's best to perform it after completing the main questline if one wants to continue Blades storyline. Bugs *After beating the main quest Paarthurnax becomes unkillable. However, some players have reported that attacking and killing him will complete the quest, even though it has disappeared from the quest log. (Confirmed) However in some cases Paarthurnax will remain unkillable even after the quest has disappeared, preventing further progress along the Blades storyline. **There is a way for you to kill him after you have killed Alduin, if you use Dragonrend to make him get off his pedestal, you can then kill him when he lands. However, you can still attack him prior to using Dragonrend and he will not attack you, which makes him easier to kill. This was the case on the PS3 version, if anyone else wants to confirm as well, it would be appreciated. **Confirmed on PC, using storm call on Paarthurnax made him fly up & subsequently attack. Although quest to kill him was not viewable in journal, update did occur after his death. *On Xbox and PS3 there is a glitch where Paarthurnax is unkillable; directly after recieving the quest. However this glitch allows you to level up your skills. *Save before you try attacking him, in case the glitch where he becomes invincible takes place. If it does, simply reload your save and retry. It also helps if you do not engage in conversation before you kill him. *One way to ignore the 360 glitch is get your follower to attack him. Paarthurnax will then fly up and get into an attack position then from there you can kill him. (Also works on PS3) *Another way to bypass this glitch, do not use Dragonrend on Paarthurnax, let him fly off. If you try to kill him while he is perched on the wall he will be unkillable and not fight back. If he doesn't fly off, try using ranged attacks (magic may work more often). *Another possible way to override this glitch is to attack Paarthurnax with Mehrune's Razor (possibly due to the instant kill enchantment on the blade), which will then entice him to reciprocate combat and attack you. Another way of killing Alduin & Paarthurnax: *Once you have returned to the Throat of The World after defeating Alduin speak with Paarthurnax. After a brief dialogue he will then begin to fly away, once he is hovering in the air saying his final farewells attack him a couple times and he will become a killable target and try to fight you. This method allows you to complete the main quest line and also continue the Blades quest line at the same time. *After the first fight with Alduin you must speak with Paarthurnax, after initiating dialogue with him he may randomly fly into the air and spin in circles while diologue remains active, he will just get too high and you won't know what he is saying without subtitles. This problem can be fixed by exiting dialogue and coming back to Paarthurnax later. (Confirmed on PC and Xbox 360) Category:Skyrim: Main Quests Category:Skyrim: Quests